The present invention relates generally to bodily fluid containment devices, and more specifically to a hands-free emesis container.
Emergency medical service (EMS) workers frequently encounter situations where a patient is unconscious, semi-conscious, altered, weak or otherwise impaired. The workers must act quickly to evaluate and stabilize the patient, set up IVs, prepare the patient for transport, communicate with hospital emergency staff, administer medications, and monitor and transport the patient to the hospital. These situations frequently involve patients who are vomiting or are on the verge of vomiting.
Emesis, or regurgitated contents of the stomach, is a medical treatment reality. Emesis further complicates emergency medical situations by distracting EMS workers from other important tasks. The workers suddenly find themselves juggling and holding traditional emesis basins or bags near the patient's face while simultaneously performing other lifesaving tasks, thereby reducing the multi-tasking efficiency of EMS workers. Despite a caregiver's best efforts, traditional emesis devices do not prevent patients from vomiting all over themselves while EMS workers are attending to other tasks.
In general, emesis containers are known in the art. These devices have several drawbacks, however. Most of the prior devices are not collapsible. An emesis container that is not collapsible may be suitable for some environments, but in an emergency medical situation, such configuration is inconvenient. If a collapsible container was provided in the past, it consisted of multiple pieces that required assembly prior to use. Such assembly simply subtracts precious seconds from attending to other medical needs in an emergency situation.
Additionally, prior devices did not address adequately the needs of a patient that is largely impaired. Most traditional emesis containers required, as previously noted, that the patient or caregiver support the container near the patient's mouth. While some devices offered supporting mechanisms, such as neckstraps, a minor patient head movement may remove the container from the flow path of the emesis, thereby allowing containment of only some of the fluid.
Therefore, the field of emergency medicine would benefit from a hands-free, collapsible emesis container with improved deployment and emesis reception characteristics.